Robosapien: Rebooted (my version)
by Iscreamer1
Summary: This is my envisionment of the movie Robosapien: Rebooted starring Bobby Coleman, due to the theatrical trailer's dissappointing reviews, I decided to make my own version with the plot and dialogue from Shark Tale.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a high tech facility building called Kinetech, a man was sitting at a table, working on a small robot, trying not to panic as he painstakingly filled in the wires.

_Many have tried this before, _the scientist named "Allan" thought to himself. _But I'm sure this will become a reality._

A few seconds later, the robot felt a tiny ripple in his circuitry, his eyes opened, they were blue and full of life in the dim light of the lab.

"Hello." The robot said. "My name is Robosapien and I am a Search and Rescue robot. If you are drowning, please keep holding your breath until I can get you out in a jiffy."

The robot found himself off the table in a youthful manner and started walking and running around as fast as he could. Allan watched the little robot view his new surroundings. "Should I get you some flowers, Dad?" Robosapien said quickly, Allan shook his head no but was delighted at how his own creation called him "dad", and then the robot replied. "Where's mom?" "Mom's not here." Allan said. "and don't ask." Then the creator and the creation walked away. Now there would be a real search and rescue robot. Of the entire world.

* * *

A TV station in New Orleans switched on the reveal the face of Rosemary James. "Good morning, Baton Rouge. I'm Rosemary James, keepin' it simple. We just received official conformation that nuclear threats have been stopped. I repeat 'the threats have been stopped!'"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, thousands of people began to emerge from hiding and opening up business. The year was 1963 and everything was on the rise: Hairdos and hairdont's, tradition against modernism and of course, the Cold War. The city of the French Quarter came alive with business, taxis and trains.

* * *

In another part of Jackson Square, a twelve year old boy in a green cap, a red checkered shirt, a light purple sweater with red cuffs and brown jeans appeared to be the luxury of a historic building. "Welcome to my place." The boy Henry boasted. "You got money?" interrupted a boy two years younger than him.

Three of Henry's schoolmates stood up in front of an advertisement for a penthouse that shattered Henry's daydream. A man named Joe, who almost resembled William Frawley to a "T" and wore a blue polyester shirt with black jeans giggled at the advertisement. "Any kid this smart is goanna need a financial adviser." He chuckled to himself.

"Why do you mess with my fantasies?" Henry shouted. "We should be at school."

"You should be at work." One of the boys shot back.

"Thanks for reminding me." Henry replied. "You just get going on and stay out of trouble, okay?" and with a wave of his right hand, Henry ran off.

Henry's single mother, Joanna worked at the local diner, a state of the art restaurant. Because he was the smartest kid in his class, Henry did not think of it as much as a job when he really thought about it. He ran up to the counter for drink of ice water and sipped it down so quickly that he also clocked in when he came to the kitchen, but Joanna had already done it for him. After all she was the head of the staff.

Henry's older sister Meagan on the other hand, worked at a car wash that was nearby the diner. Meagan was three years older than Henry and wore a Chicago Cubs baseball cap with a ponytail sticking out of the back belt, blue jeans and a red checkered shirt that made her look more like Elly May Clampett from _The Beverly Hillbillies._ (minus the southern accent of course.)

"Good morning, can I help you?" she asked the waiting man with the Plymouth Belvedere.

"One wash please."

"Hot wax? We're having a special. Waddaya say?" Meagan asked, smiling at him.

"Why not?" said the man.

"That will be twenty dollars." She told him.

As she collected his money, Meagan turned to a beep on the phone. "Ray's Car Wash." She sighed as she doodled little hearts on a publicity photo of Anthony Perkins. "Oh nothing much, we'll be having a banna split party, then I co go back to doing all the lines…" Working at the Car Wash wasn't the most exciting thing in world, but it was a living.

Just then, Henry came in, Meagan quickly covered the picture before her little brother could see it. "Oh my gosh! Hi Henry!" Meagan giggled as she spun her chair around.

"According to my clock in," Henry danced surprisingly. "I've worked at Mom's diner for two hour and I think it would be best if I took a break with you." Then he grabbed the phone. "Sorry, bud, Meagan's a little busy right now, could you hold a moment please." Henry grabbed Meagan and twirled her around, doing the mash potatoes dance with her and began to sing in a conga voice. Although he knew it was unwise to tease his own sibling, Henry couldn't help but wanting be stereotypical. "Meagan and Bud sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"

Meagan smiled. "Henry! You're gonna get me fired!"

Henry looked at Meagan in mock horror. "I was not going to get you fired. Then I'd have no reason to work."

"You don't mean that." Meagan said, blushing.

"Of course I do." Henry went on. "But what do you think about this? Selling lemonade for a profit?"

"Oh no," Meagan said, rolling her eyes.

"I know," Henry said. "But all I need is an advance that will get me first place in the science fair and a big paycheck."

Then, Joanna came in, having heard the whole thing.

"Henry! Instead of getting into your principle's face with your scientific mind, do something more exercising like my job, which I still have."

She then handed Henry his apron and gloves.

"Cutie." Meagan said, adjusting his apron.

"I almost forgot." Joanna said. "I bought you two some breakfast." She held out a paper bag.

"You didn't! McDonalds?" Meagan couldn't help smiling.

Henry nodded. "Your favorite, and by the way, You're still on hold."

"Oh my gosh!" Meagan made a dive for the phone. "Thank you for holding. I'm really busy."

She gestured at Henry and Joanna to go. As they left, Meagan flipped her ponytail and sighed, she'd probably miss her chance to find somebody in her life.

* * *

"How's my baby this morning? Miss me?" Captain Dylan Patrick peered into the dog cage in the Kinetech office, tapping on the bars. As he watched, the dog opened its mouth and snapped in the direction of Patrick's nose with its razor sharp teeth. It was a wild German Shepard.

"You see, Mr. Allan?" Patrick gestured to the cage approvingly. "This Cold War's a dog eat dog world. "You either take it or get taken."

Allan nodded. "True words have never been spoken sir." Captain Patrick stared at Allan for a while, then his eyebrows had a sudden look of fear in his eyes.

"Now you and me, Allan," Patrick said smoothly. "We've worked together for a long time."

"Oh, please." said Allan, grinning weakly, "It's hardly been like work."

"Let me finish." Patrick said "As you know, I've lived my life for the Second World War and your robot has prepared me for the day I retire. And to make a long story short" He went on. "I'm steeping down as general, your robot will work for his place in search and rescue business."

"You can't be serious." said Allan. "He is learning to feel."

"I'm sure he has the brains for emotion." said Captain Patrick," though not at the right time."

"Well, maybe he should be more human." Allan nodded.

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"All I'm saying is," Allan said quietly. "He's rather friendly enough not to kill a human being."

One of the lab officials, Esperenza, overheard their conversation. "That's it! That's it! You are OUT!" he shouted, giving Allan, a Godfather-type look.

"Waddaya mean, I'm out?" Allan gasped.

Esperenza slapped him in the nose. "You're fired!"

He slammed Allan against a wall. "And on top of that, you're gonna have to start paying me so nothing happens to that little robot of yours."

Allan wondered how long it would take him to find out.

* * *

**(image for Henry's outfit: detail/news-photo/gallery-1957-1963-jerry-mathers-news-photo/93368176)**

**(image for Megan's outfit: detail/news-photo/irene-ryan-as-granny-moses-max-baer-jr-as-jethro-bodine-news-photo/71715693. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the diner, Henry was scrubbing stains of ketchup, mustard and relish off the countertop. It felt disgusting to see any human feces in the trash can.

"Welcome to Joan's Soda Shop" Henry said sarcastically. "stains of ketchup, hot dogs and sodas not exactly all over the place. This is so not old school."

"Stop your whining, Henry. Things could be a lot worse." said another employee.

Suddenly things did get worse – the oven was starting to overheat.

"May I make a suggestion?" Henry whimpered, and shouted "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

All the other waiters fled, then one waitress said. "Wait, Joanna's still in there!" Joanna was trying to find a fire extinguisher and Henry jumped back in.

"I'VE GOT YOU MOM!" he screamed. They ducked back against a metallic counter as the oven let out a small puff of smoke.

"Still things could be worse, Mom?" Henry asked, rising from the table.

All the other staff members began to crack up and one slipped on a wet soap sud which knocked a man's soda over his trousers.

"Godsarnit!" he grumbled.

Henry got a sponge, ran over to the man and quickly cleaned the stain off of his trousers.

"Sorry about that," he said soothingly to the man. "We'll get you some coupons, and you'll get a free hot fudge sundae. You like that?"

The man nodded. "Thanks, kid."

Henry put down the sponge, he about to head back into the kitchen when he was slapped from behind. He turned to see Dirk and Ziggy, two African American brothers in bomber jackets who would bully anybody that discriminated them.

"Well, look what rolled in," Dirk sneered.

"Just the white boy we've been looking for." Ziggy replied.

"Dirk! Ziggy! Brothers from another mother! What's up? You want '_Gravy with my mashed potatoes. Give me-_"

Ziggy slapped him from behind. "That's not the way you sing dat song, white trash."

* * *

Dirk and Ziggy tossed Henry into the office of his principle Mr. James who was a well-known supporter of integration and made a very good impression of Gale Gordon as Mr. Mooney in _The Lucy Show_, Henry took a seat.

"Mr. James." Henry began. "You wanna try snapping your fingers?"

"No thank you." Mr. James stared at him blankly.

Henry shrugged. "Okay don't sweat it, a lot of people can't do it."

"I've been going over my markers," Mr. James began. "You're into me for fifty dollars."

Henry shook his head. "Fifty dollars?"

Mr. James picked up a stack of five papers and showed them to Henry. "See if this refreshes your memory."

Henry quickly glanced at the five IOUs reading "$10". "You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget?"

"Henry," Mr. James said, starting to shake the table with fury. "I have to start paying the board of education protection from degenerates, so I own them everything."

"How do you figure that?" Henry said

"The food chain." Mr. James said simply. He pulled down a diagram hanging above his desk. "Atop there is John F. Kennedy, and there's Marilyn Monroe and there's regular people."

"And there's me." Henry chimed in.

"I'm getting there." Mr. James said. "There are artists, there are juvenile delinquents and then there's you with all the other kids."

Henry frowned. "That's messed up." "And if this is running me dry, it's underestimating your intelligence to the ground!" Mr. James shouted, starting to boil up.

"Find a happy place!" Dirk said.

"Happy place!" Ziggy chimed in.

Mr. James rubbed his jaw. "There IS no happy place with this whole 'missile crisis' thing going on in Cuba. I'm serious!" He screamed completely, knocking Henry to the ground.

"Okay, okay!" Henry said, scrambling to get out of Mr. James' way. "Just give me some time."

Mr. James stared at Henry. His eyes…and his temper softened.

"Okay." he said. "Cause I like you, I'm gonna give you 24 hours to pay up."

"All of it?" Henry gulped.

"Yup. Your problem, not mine." Mr. James told him. "Now, bring my fifty dollars to the homecoming football game or else."

"Or else what?" Henry asked, darting after him.

"The boys will explain." said Mr. James.

Henry looked over his shoulder as Dirk and Ziggy closed in. How was he going to get fifty dollars by tomorrow?

But he had to admit, as Ziggy punched a smaller platinum blonde haired boy to the floor, his dreams of winning the science contest looked a lot farther away, when he saw the pieces coming together at once.

_A race riot?_

* * *

**(Face and outfit-claim for Mr. James: Mr. Mooney from The Lucy Show. )**

**(Outfits for Dirk and Ziggy: Bomber jackets from Mafia II. )**


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna patted the Campbell's soup into the pot that she was preparing for dinner.

"Mom?"

Joanna turned. There was Henry standing behind her – sporting a shocked look on his face. Five minutes later, she, Henry and Meagan were in the process of eating dinner.

"Fifty dollars? You borrowed $50 from Mr. James?!" she said. "How much of it?"

"My whole wallet." said Henry sheepishly.

"Oh, Henry," Meagan fumed. "How does a kid like you get yourself into these situations?" By now, Megan had changed out of her shirt and jeans and was now wearing a white off-cotton shirtwaist dress, the kind you'd see a secretary wear at a real estate office. Henry knew little that his sister had an odd fashion sense. Whenever she was out or at work she'd wear mod clothing (jeans included, of course), but liked to wear dresses whenever she was at home to show her more traditionalist side, even if her clothing of choice was bought off the rack at a women's store like Jax in Beverly Hills.

"I don't know, Megan." Henry sighed. "It's just that, I'm a smart kid, but I'm not very popular in the whole school." He pointed upward. "I want some of_ that_."

Meagan turned to look. "Mrs. Jacobs?" She asked dumbfoundedly.

Henry followed her glance. Sure enough, there was Mrs. Jacobs taking a shower though the blurry bathroom window, wearing a cap and listening to _Oh, Donna _by Ritchie Valens.

"No," Henry said. He pointed higher at a little silver of the tallest building in all of New Orleans, the Hiberina Bank Building. "The top of the city. Where the wealthy live. I want to be like them since they're more popular than an average school student, but even if it would help make our lives a little better, we're stuck down here."

"Well, what's wrong with down here?" Meagan asked. Joanna continued for her, "Your sister's right Henry…for once. Everyone loves you at the diner and the wash. And if you work hard, the boss could give us a big raise, I could get promoted…and who knows where that will lead to?"

Henry stared at her. "But it won't be like last time," his mother continued. "Your father worked in a laboratory his whole life."

She gazed off into space, remembering.

"He was the number one scientist in Louisiana, for over 25 years. To you, working in a science lab would be the greatest job ever. And then there's something I'll never forget." Joanna remembered the day her husband was burned alive when a nuclear experiment went haywire.

Henry looked bitterly at his mother and sister. "Dad was the greatest, but never I got any of the respect he had. All I want is to be recognized as a super intelligent child."

"Henry, you don't have to mingle with the wealthy to be someone." Joanna told him.

Henry sighed. "What's the difference, anyway? If I don't make school's football team win tomorrow, I might as well be expelled."

Joanna looked at Henry. Her heart melted…then she made a decision. "Wait here," she told him. When she came back, she was holding a genuine pearl.

"Where did you get that?" Henry asked.

"It was Grandma's." Joanna explained. Meagan's mind rang some distant bells in the past. "I remember that story. She said it came from a grain of sand…and it became something beautiful. I guess dreams can begin small…"

Joanna put the pearl in Henry's hand.

"I don't know what to do with it." He commented.

"You should take it," Joanna said. "It will get you the money to pay Mr. James."

For the first time in a long while, Henry couldn't think of anything to say.

He took the pearl.

* * *

In another side of the city, at the rather glamorous restaurant: Brennan's, Capitan Patrick sat with Esperenza and Allan. It was 10:00 at night, and the whole restaurant was crowded with the wealthy.

"I don't know how to say this to you, Mr. Topher," the captain said. "With us about to go to war with Cuba, the USSR and maybe even Korea and Vietnam, the least you could do is provide us with a weapon for air defense systems."

"I know, but…"

Captain Patrick pulled out Robosapien from Allan's briefcase. "Right here in front of me now: make it a weapon."

Allan looked at his creation. He cringed. He felt it too soon to have his own son be sent off to war. "Well, captain, sir, here's the thing: I just made him, and like I said he is learning to feel human emotions."

Robosapien was activated and he piped up. "That's true, and the other thing is…my mom….passed away?"

Esperenza frowned. "I'm not asking you anymore, Allan. Make. Him. A. Weapon."

Robosapien looked over at his "father" and saw the hesitation in his eyes. "No!" he cried. "Have mercy!"

"Do it!" shouted Ezperenza.

"No can do!" yelled the robot.

"Son, all I can say is…" Capitan Patrick interfered.

"Have mercy!" Robosapien begged.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" screamed Allan and he flipped the table, knocking Patrick and Esperenza out cold. He took Robosapien into his arms and squeezed him tight. "Let's go." He said.

Soon they were out of the restaurant and near the kitchen entrance. "Thanks dad, you're a good person." Robosapien said to Allan and soon…they were gone. The restaurant went eerily silent for the rest of that night.

* * *

**(Image for Megan's dress:** ** wiki/1000_Frames_of_Psycho_(1960)_-_frame_71)**


End file.
